Correr
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: Annabeth POV. ¿Qué fue lo que Annabeth sinito en el Monte St.Helens? Percy Jackson y la batalla del laberinto -Hecho por: Annabeth Prior


Desde que habíamos salido de misión había estado asustada. En comparación con nuestras aventuras cotidianas, aquella se veía bastante sencilla. Pues bien, no lo era.

Habíamos recorrido el laberinto, habíamos llegado al rancho de Gerion, nos habíamos salvado por los pelos del concurso mortal de enigmas de la Esfinge, habíamos estado bastante perdidos.

Y cuando tuvimos que separarnos, cuando Grover y Tyson tuvieron que irse por su lado y Percy y yo por el nuestro… me había empezado a preocupar por el éxito de la misión.

Seguimos a la araña Percy yo y entonces sí que empezó a hacer calor. Sentía que me asaba y que era cuestión de tiempo para empezar a arder.

Entonces él dijo: - Hay una cosa que Hefesto ha comentado antes… sobre Atenea

-Ah, que juro no casarse nunca- respondí- Al igual que Artemisa y Hestia. Es una de las diosas solteras.

Percy parpadeo varias veces, claramente impresionado.

-Pero entonces…-dijo él. -¿Cómo es que tiene hijos semidioses?- me pregunto.

-Percy, ¿tú sabes como nació Atenea?

—Brotó de la cabeza de Zeus con la armadura completa. O algo así.

—Exacto. No nació de la manera normal. Surgió literalmente del pensamiento. Y sus hijos nacen del mismo modo. Cuando Atenea se enamora de un mortal es algo puramente intelectual, tal como amó a Ulises en las antiguas historias. Es un encuentro de las mentes. Ella diría que es la forma más pura de amor.

—Entonces tu padre y Atenea... tú no fuiste...

—Nací de parto cerebral — le confirme -. Literalmente. Los hijos de Atenea brotamos del pensamiento divino de nuestra madre y del ingenio mortal de nuestro padre. Se supone que somos un regalo, una bendición de la diosa a los hombres que ella ha elegido.

—Pero...

—Percy, casi he perdido de vista a la araña. ¿Pretendes que te explique ahora los detalles exactos de mi nacimiento?

—Eh... no. Ya está bien.

Esboce una sonrisa socarrona y agregue- Me lo imaginaba.

Me adelante corriendo y el me siguió.

El calor ahora sí que estaba insoportable. No entendía como a Hefesto no se le había ocurrido el hecho que si no moríamos porque las personas que utilizaban la fragua nos detectaran y nos mataran, quizá si nos mataría el calor infernal que había allí.

No había suelo propiamente dicho, sólo un lago de lava que bullía mucho más abajo, a centenares de metros. Nosotros estábamos en una cresta rocosa que rodeaba todo el perímetro de la caverna. Una red de puentes metálicos se extendía sobre el abismo. Y en el centro, una inmensa plataforma con toda clase de máquinas, calderas, fraguas y el yunque más grande que he visto en mi vida: un bloque de hierro como una casa. Unas criaturas se movían por la plataforma: una serie de sombras extrañas y oscuras que quedaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlas con claridad.

-No podremos acercarnos a hurtadillas- dijo él.

-Yo sí. Espera aquí.

-¡Un momento!- advirtió, pero para ese entonces yo ya me había puesto la gorra y me alejaba.

Él no se atrevió a llamarme a gritos, cosa que yo agradecí. Me movía por las plataformas, intentando averiguar algo que resultara útil. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaba envuelta en sudor y estaba tan mojada que cualquiera habría dicho que me acababa de meter en una piscina.

Estuve algún tiempo dando vueltas y entonces me acerque a una puerta. Cerca de allí había algunos calderos de bronce. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vi a Percy correr como loco por el túnel que conducía a la puerta. Una vez estuvo afuera, el tranco la puerta y chillo: -¡Anabeth!

-¡Chist!- dije y le tape la boca con una mano y lo obligue a moverse. Nos escondimos detrás de un caldero de bronce.

Toqueteó a tientas mi cabeza y me quito la gorra de los Yankees. Recobre mi apariencia visible. Percy se encontró con una mirada ceñuda y mi cara toda tiznada de ceniza.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Percy?- pregunte.

-¡Vamos a tener compañía!-exclamo y me conto a todas prisas sobre cómo había asistido a una clase de orientación para monstruos. Recuerdo que abrí mucho los ojos.

- Así que son telekhines —dije—. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Y están haciendo... Bueno, míralo.

Atisbamos por encima del caldero. En el centro de la plataforma había cuatro demonios marinos, pero éstos eran completamente adultos y medían al menos dos metros y medio. Su pelaje negro relucía a la lumbre mientras se afanaban de aquí para allá y hacían saltar chispas martilleando por turnos un trozo muy largo de metal al rojo vivo.

—La hoja casi está terminada —comentó uno—. Sólo hace falta enfriarla otra vez con sangre para fundir los metales.

—Sí, señor —dijo otro—. Estará incluso más afilada que antes.

— ¿Qué es eso?-susurro

Menee la cabeza.

—No paran de hablar de fundir metales. Me pregunto...

—Antes se han referido a la mayor arma de los titanes —dijo de repente—. Y han dicho... que ellos fabricaron el tridente de mi padre.

—Los telekhines traicionaron a los dioses —le explique—. Practicaban la magia negra. No sé qué hacían exactamente, pero Zeus los desterró al Tártaro.

—Con Cronos.

Asentí.

-Hemos de salir….

Apenas lo dije la puerta exploto y los jóvenes telekhines salieron atropelladamente por el hueco. Tropezaban unos con otros, tratando de averiguar por dónde debían seguir para lanzarse al ataque.

—Ponte otra vez la gorra —dijo—. ¡Y lárgate!

— ¿Cómo? —chille-. ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

¡Pues claro que no lo iba a dejar ahí! ¡Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas! ¡Toda esa mortificación no valdría la pena si al final se acababa muriendo! Yo lo quería mucho. ¡Se había convertido en mi mejor amigo! Recordaba la primera vez que le había visto. ¡Había estado tan embobada contemplándolo que solo se me había ocurrido decirle "babeas cuando duermes"!

Había creído amar a Luke… como a un hermano. Pero Percy… cada vez que lo veía mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía un hormigueo en el estómago!

¡Pues claro que no lo iba a abandonar!

—Tengo un plan. Yo los distraeré. Tú puedes usar la araña metálica. Quizá vuelva a conducirte hasta Hefesto. Has de contarle lo que ocurre.

—Pero ¡te matarán!

—Todo saldrá bien. Además, no tenemos opción.

Lo mire furiosa, con ganas de darle un puñetazo por ser tan idiota. Entonces, hice la última cosa que el habría podido esperar.

Lo bese.

—Ve con cuidado, sesos de alga. –Me puse la gorra y desaparecí.

Entonces use la araña de Hefesto y empecé a correr, siguiéndola. Al parecer, la araña se dio cuenta que si no se movía, íbamos a acabar muertos todos. Corría como si no hubiera un mañana. E incluso desde la distancia que había puesto entre Percy y yo, pude oír los gritos de los telekhines.

Como amenazaban a Percy. Y en aquel momento me di cuenta de que era idiota. ¡Cómo se me ocurría abandonarlo! Pero sabía, que si me devolvía, nos moriríamos los dos. Muy a mi pesar decidí seguir adelante, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Finalmente salí del volcán y empecé a correr. El volcán estaba rodeado de bosques y me interne en ellos. A lo lejos vi una colina y decidí que cuando llegara allí descansaría y esperaría a Percy.

Apenas me faltaban 20 metros para llegar cuando oí un espantosísimo grito que venia del corazón del St. Helens.

¡Percy!

Seguí corriendo y llegue hasta la colina. Estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera se me ocurrió sentarme a descansar. Me quede de pie y apenas tuve 1 minuto en el que intente recuperar el aliento.

Entonces ¡BOOOOOOOM!

Una fuerza inhumana me empujo 40 metros hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que veía el Monte explotar. Una explosión, un maremoto. El agua y el fuego entraron en contacto. Estalló una columna de vapor ardiente.

Entonces vi como una pequeña antorcha salía disparada hacia el cielo y recuerdo haber pensado que Zeus destruiría lo que fuera eso antes de decir 1, 2,3. Entonces me di cuenta de que la antorcha humana era Percy.

Un montón de lava salió de todas partes, pero no me interesaba. Empecé a correr hacia la zona donde suponía que Percy podría haber caído. Sentí el sol en lo alto del cielo, calentándome y derritiéndome los sesos hasta el anochecer. Empezó a hacer frio. ¡Frio! ¡Qué va! ¡Me sentía más como en la era de hielo y me pregunte en que momento el calor de la explosión se había ido!

Calcule la hora por la altura de la luna y supe que debían de haber dado las 12 de la noche.

No me importo.

Sentía que me iba a morir de hipotermia y lo único que quería era tirarme al piso, hacerme bolita y abrazarme las piernas.

Seguí buscando a Percy como una loca. Corría y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Y cada vez que estaba a punto de sucumbir, de detenerme y echarme a dormir, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirme recordaba a Percy. Y si eso no me convencía, me decía a mí misma: "Annabeth, corre como si el Tártaro estuviera detrás de ti". Y eso me asustaba tanto que era como si me dieran 100 litros de ambrosia y néctar de los dioses.

Finalmente amaneció, y yo no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Ni siquiera me había sentado. Desde el momento en que había besado a Percy, lo único que había hecho era correr. Correr para no morir. Correr buscando a Percy.

La mañana dio paso al mediodía y de nuevo sentía que los sesos se me derretían. No podía evitarlo, hacía un calor de mil demonios.

Dieron las 12 del día y entonces no tuve ningún otro remedio que aceptarlo.

Percy no había sobrevivido.

Entonces seguí corriendo, corriendo hacia el taller de Hefesto. De una forma u otra, logre llegar hasta él.

Tenía la garganta reseca ya que llevaba sin pronunciar palabra como por 24 horas. Me sentía totalmente exhausta y adolorida.

Cuando Hefesto me vio, hizo ademan de que esperara. No me dio nada de beber, ni me ofreció un pobre banco. Me hizo esperar como por una hora y finalmente, totalmente furiosa con él, empecé a chillar.

Le grite todo lo que había pasado y el solamente me dijo: "Okey".

Me prometió que cuando terminara con sus autómatas me daría la clave de cómo continuar la búsqueda. También me dijo que no esperar de pie. ¡Más bien me dijo que esperara como 2 semanas!

Después me ignoro totalmente y me di cuenta de que él no me iba a ofrecer ayuda.

No sé si fue masoquismo, pero en lugar de caminar, salí corriendo del taller. Corrí hasta internarme por segunda vez en el bosque. Corrí. Corrí. Corrí.

La lava aun no se había secado del todo, y varias veces que tropecé y me queme. También caí en charcos de barro y me corte con las malezas. Iba chorreando sangre y no había comido hacia más de 24 horas ni tampoco había dormido en ese espacio de tiempo.

De alguna manera, encontré la fuerza para correr hasta encontrar una carretera. Era la primera que veía desde hacía lo que parecía un millón de siglos. Y entonces recordé ese beso que había compartido con Percy. El primero y el último. Y aunque sabía que era idiota, no podía evitar sentir el cálido sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, pero basto con pensar que no volvería a sentir ese sabor y allí empecé a llorar a moco tendido.

Entonces sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaban totalmente. Y me dije a mi misma; ya he avisado a Hefesto, me he salvado, ahora déjenme morirme.

Y me desmaye a un metro de la carretera.


End file.
